


I love you.

by roseyraspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyraspberry/pseuds/roseyraspberry
Summary: Waking up from a Nightmare isn't so bad afterall
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	I love you.

Waking up from a nightmare Kazuichi jerks up from his sleeping position and sees his boyfriend legs were interwined with his legs. He relaxes and slides back down to return to a lying position of his arse facing Gundham. Only to have cold hands across his bare chest. The mechanic turns to see his boyfriend's eyebrowless face lazily awaken. Smiling in return he pecks a kiss on his lip. 

Not realizing what his boyfriend wants Gundham grabs Kazuichi's behind and massages it. Bucking into it with heavy breathing from the oversenstive short man. It contiunes until Gundham whispers into Kazuichi's ear," Would you like to continue our act of passion?"

"Of course what makes you think I wouldn't" with a soft reply from the mechanic.

The breeder pulls Kazuichi into a sensual kiss as he grabs the not too far away lotion to prepare his lover. 

Kazuichi himself not noticing Gundham grabbing the lotion he focuses on the soft movements of Gundham's tounge moving around his mouth.

Pulling apart from the kiss, Gundham places a leg inbetween Kazuichi spreading his legs apart and placing lotion on his fingers. While doing that he awes the beautiful body his soulmate has. The skin oh so soft. Its hypnotising. 

The preperation starts as fast as its over leaving Kazuichi a hot mess and Gundham with a hard member. 

Holding his lover down to have slight dominence , he sees that smile again that. The one Gundham knows and loves. He kisses brings Kazuichi into a kiss and puts himself inside of him. Moans from both member echos through the room seperating the kiss only to be reunited as Gundham starts thrusting. Kazuichi trying to keep the kiss together but all he can do is moan and let his eyes roll behind his head.

The speed increases and the ammount of moans and fucks increases as well. Gundham decided its time to aim his movements to his lover's prostate, grabbing his hips and slaming into it elicting a scream of pleasure from the other. 

Kazuichi's mind doesn't want the feeling to end, but his body does. He comes. So does Gundham after a few trusts later, painting his insides white. 

They lie in the bed and go back to the way they were before. Lying in a spooning position cuddling. With the few kisses on the neck basking in the now morning sunligjt

"Hey Gundham?"

"Yes my consort?"

"I love you."


End file.
